


Voltron: Office AU

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender (2018)
Genre: Au’s, Depressed Hunk (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD, M/M, Office AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: What would happen if all the Paladins worked in an office?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roles(???):
> 
> Romelle: Receptionist
> 
> Shiro: Manager
> 
> Hunk: Human Resources
> 
> Pidge: Marketing
> 
> Coran: Marketing
> 
> Matt: Marketing
> 
> Lance: Sales
> 
> Allura: Sales
> 
> Keith: Office Junior/Assistant Manager
> 
> Shay: Temp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the office, nothing to see here.
> 
> [Not sure on roles yet, besides a couple.]
> 
> Romelle - Receptionist
> 
> Shiro - (Current) Manager
> 
> Coran - Human Resources

“Morning Romelle!”

“Morning Hunk!”

It was just a normal day, nothing special whatsoever.

Keith crawled in, tiredly, before slumping on his chair.

Romelle looked out the window.

“Man, it’s lashing down, isn’t it?”

“Mhm. Yeah.” Keith replied, not fully paying attention.

“I sort of regret taking my bike.” Hunk Said, pulling off his jacket and attempting to try off his hair.

“Wh- Why did you take your bike in this weather??” Keith asked.

“It’s a lot different outside of town.” Hunk said, before walking into his own (very small) office.

Romelle nodded.

“Yeah! There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky!” Romelle Said, reaching for a decoration on her desk.

“What are you doing?” Keith Asked.

“Putting up decorations! It’s almost Christmas!”

“Romelle... It’s at the end of November, we still have a while until Christmas.”

Romelle shrugged.

“Never too early, Well, unless it’s still October, but late November is fine.”

“Please don’t tell me there’s going to be mistletoe.” Keith groaned.

Romelle thought for a moment, before she jumped down the ladder and ran into a smaller office.

“Hey Hunk?? Can we get mistletoe, or is that not legal because it’s sort of harassment??” Romelle asked.

“First, can we afford it, and second as long as it has consent, Sure go ahead.” Hunk Said.

Romelle nodded and exited the office.

“We can as long as both people give consent and if we can afford it!”

“Oh no.” Keith groaned.

“We’ll put it in the break room.”

“Oh god.”

Pidge walked in, wearing her usual green turtleneck, black jeans and very dark green tweed tailcoat.

“What are we talking about?” She asked.

“Seeing if we can afford mistletoe!”

“Uhh, why?” Pidge Asked, raising a brow.

“Romelle is already putting up Christmas decorations.”

“... Alright, just make sure no glitter gets on my desk.” Katie said, before going to her desk.

“Pidge!” Keith called.

“What??”

“I thought you would’ve been on my side!”

“Look, I don’t care as long as no decorations of any sort come over on my desk.” Pidge said.

Lance walked in, before pausing. “What are we talking about?” He asked. “If we should have Christmas decorations.” Lance blinked. “Already?” “Halloween has come and gone so...”

“Apparently, to Romelle, it’s time for Christmas.” Keith Said.

“Aw Yeah! It is time for Christmas! Good thinking, Romelle!” Lance said.

Romelle smiled.

“Thank you!” Romelle Said, giggling.

“I take it we’re having another party, right?” Lance said.

“Oh yeah! PARTY GROUP MEETING!!” She declared, loudly before running into the conference room.

Lance walked into the room.

“Allura and Shay aren’t here yet, so...” 

As if planned, Shay and Allura strolled in.

“Sorry, is this a meeting?” Allura asked.

Romelle nodded.

“Yeah! It’s for the Christmas party!” Romelle Said.

Allura nodded and placed her jacket aside and sat down, along with Shay.

Romelle smiled.

“Alright! So-“

Matt strolled in, beaming.

Pidge looked at Matt, eye brow raised.

“Why are you so happy?” She asked, tilting her head.

“I managed to finally ask that guy I like on a date!” 

“Which one?” Pidge replied with a smirk.

“Hah, hah, very funny. You know him!”

“Uh, Okay... So it’s either Ryan or... Oh my god. Please don’t tell me it’s him.” Pidge said, her eyes widened.

“Look, I actually have no idea who-“

“YOUR BOSS?? SHIRO??”

“Ay.” 

“Oh my... what?? Are you actually being serious?!”

“Katie, why would I lie about something like this?”

“I-I don’t know..! I just- I... I just wasn’t expecting it!”

“Not expecting what...?” Keith asked.

“This man right here might be your brother-in-law in a couple of years.” Pidge said, before getting up to get a drink.

“What does that mean?!” Keith Asked, shooting a look at Matt.

“Uh... You’ll see.” Matt said, patting Keith on the shoulder before following Pidge.

Lance walked over to Keith.

“I think Matt is Dating Shiro...”

“WHAT?!”


	2. We are the Reckless, We are the Wild Youth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes in and reveals something, but it looks like he isn’t the only one.
> 
> [This chapter deals with PSTD and trauma, if you are get triggered by those things, please stay away. You are loved and I don’t want you to get hurt :)]
> 
> This chapter takes place a couple of weeks after the last, just a heads up!
> 
> This chapter also has a lot revealed in a short amount of time, but will be built up later, so right now things will just be introduced and then viewed at later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I have wrote a character who does have PTSD in this.
> 
> I apologise profusely if I get something wrong and if I do please tell me! I haven’t encountered anybody with PTSD so I’m not 100% sure if it’s correct, but I’d bery much appreciate advice from anybody at all, no matter if you have it or not.
> 
> If you do, I’m very sorry and hope you are getting the hope you need :)
> 
> And this chapter gets pretty dark and real, just so you know.

Lance strolled into the office wearing a t-shirt.

Romelle gasped.

“Lance! You... You have burns everywhere..! What happened?!” Romelle asked, very much concerned.

Lance frowned.

“I- Something from a long time ago...” Lance said.

Romelle looked at him, sympathetically.

“Oh Lance... I’m so sorry...” 

“It’s fine! Well, now it is... besides the therapy and health problems...” Lance said, underneath his breath.

Keith perked up.

“What?? Since when did you need therapy?” He asked.

“My entire life almost... Can we just, drop the subject please?”

Keith nodded.

“S-Sorry.” He said, guiltily.

“It’s fine! Nobody knew! Well besides Hunk, he was there when it happened.”

Allura got an idea, she stood up, taking a piece of paper and strolled into Hunk’s Office.

Hunk looked up, curiously.

“Oh hello, Allura! Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Lance just came in-“

“Oh! That’s good, I was wondering where he was...”

“- He has burns all over him...”

Hunk looked up, scared,

“Fresh ones??”

Allura shook her head.

“No, they look old. But, he said... you knew something. What... What happened?”

“I.. I don’t really want to share that without him knowing... I think I’d be best if you asked him yourself but please be respectful about it.”

Allura nodded, walking out.

“Hey Lance, if you want to tell us how it happened, you can if you want.”

Lance paused, before shaking his head.

“I want to, I really do but... I guess I could show you.” Lance said.

He went to his computer, pulling up a news clip and , before looking away and covering his ears.

The artical read:

‘A house in Havana, Cuba was in flames on Tuesday, one of it’s household members, Lance Charles McClain, aged 11, was left in the house and is currently hospitalised.

It is uncertain if he’s deceased or not, and the cause of the fire is unknown.’

Keith eyes softened as he looked at Lance.

“That’s... really terrible.” He said.

“No kidding! Lance was like, almost burned alive!” Pidge said.

“That must’ve been why Lance freaked out at the candles...” Romelle muttered.

“We have to change them to alternatives immediately, for Lance’s sake!” Romelle Said.

Keith nodded.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.” Keith said.

Keith sat down at his computer, researching.

Shiro went into Hunk’s Office, before pausing.

“What the- Hey, did anybody see where Hunk went?” Shiro asked.

“I think he went into the bathroom.” Pidge said.

Shiro nodded, before going back into his own office.

Pidge waited for a second.

“Hey, does anybody smell blood?” Pidge asked.

Matt nodded.

“Yeah... that’s suspicious...”

Hunk came out of the bathroom.

“Oh hey Hunk! Shiro was looking for you, and do you know where that blood smell I smell coming from? It’s really odd.”

Hunk tensed up.

“U-Uh, no! Not- not at all.”

Matt deadpanned at Hunk.

“We’re searching everyone’s wrists.” Matt said.

“Pidge, you take Keith, Shay, Hunk and Allura, I’ll take Lance, Allura, Shiro and you.”

“Why wri- Oh.”

Matt got up, before walking over to Lance.

Only moments later, Pidge looked at Matt, holding Hunk’s wrist.

“MATT. WHAT THE FUCK. HOW DID YOU KNOW??” 

“Know what?”

“There’s bloody bandages on Hunk’s left wrist.”

Everyone fell silent, it was dead quiet.

“Why is there blood?” Pidge asked.

“Very good question, I don’t know how it got there.” Hunk lied, very obviously.

“Alright, I’m getting Shiro.”

Shiro fumbled out of his office.

“What?! Hunk!” Shiro said.

Hunk froze, his eyes tightly closed and trembling.

“I-It’s fine. I just h-hurt my wrist.” He said.

“How did you hurt your wrist then?” Pidge asked.

“... A pen slipped.”

“And caused a wound like that?”

Hunk sighed, his face becoming pale.

“I- I... I’m tired.”

“Hunk, this is serious, we need to know the truth about what happened or we can’t help you.” Pidge said, looking him in the eye.

Hunk sighed, frowning.

“I- I don’t... I don’t want to talk about it.” Hunk muttered.

Pidge took his hand, frowning.

Hunk flinched, taking back his hand.

Pidge’s eyes softened.

“H-Hunk-“

“I already said I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, walking back into his office.

The office went silent, all wondering whatever happened, all they know it wasn’t pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the relatively short chapter!
> 
> This was just an introduction to the story, things will get rolling next chapter :)


End file.
